Remy Kim
Name: Remy Kim Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Trains, photography, acting, film production, baseball, conspiracy theories Appearance: Remy has his brown hair cut short just above his ears, and often it sticks up, leading to him combing it furiously to keep it nice and straight. He has an oval shaped face, with a pointed chin. His mouth has pink lips, with a shape that curves up, making him look like he's smiling even if he isn't. His brown eyes are large and wide, and one of the features of his face that most indicates his Korean heritage on his mother's side of the family. Remy's nose is nose is small and round, with slightly small nostrils. Overall, in facial features he is almost identical to his sister. Remy stands at a 5'3, while weighing 130 pounds. As a result of his participation in baseball, he looks slightly muscular, though not notably so. He tends to wear basic plain shirts and jeans, preferring to wear fairly casual clothing. Occasionally, he will wear a shirt with a drama or baseball logo on it, or one handed out for a promotion for a movie or play, but usually the shirts will be one solid color. Also, at times Remy will put on a baseball cap to keep the sun out of his face. On the day of the trip, he was wearing a black t-shirt, dark-colored jeans, and a dark green baseball cap, with a red jacket. Biography: Remy Kim (formerly known as Trembley) was born in Northern Ontario, Canada, out of a set of twins, to a Korean mother and a French-Canadian father. His father, a politician, could have easily been described as a “workaholic”. Over time, he had grown to become uncaring and unresponsive to the family’s needs, and, soon enough, he and the twins’ mother had started arguing. When they were four, they separated, and, after a bit of talk, the mother took Remy, heading towards St. Paul. However, his father, as a result of the medical conditions that his sister Josée had been suffering due to Turner’s Syndrome, kept her with him, due to the fact that he felt she needed a consistent doctor. Remy himself barely remembers her from before the separation, as a result of their age at the time. At the age of six, his last name was legally changed to Kim, his mother’s family name, out of his mother’s lack of desire to be reminded of his father. Remy was a fairly emotional child, even compared to his peers. Often, when he was hurt emotionally or physically, he would run to his mother, seeking comfort. As a result of this, he was fairly shy as a kid, often avoiding the other children to the point where most people could not find him during recess. Remy did not have too many friends in elementary school for this reason, and barely anyone knew him at that time. However, he had developed a “special place” of sorts, not too far away from his house. Every once in a while, if he was upset about something, he would go to this place and hide out, thinking about various things in his life. It was overlooking a railway, and, on occasion, a train would pass by. All sorts of builds had appeared, and of varying ages. Remy decided to learn about all the different types of trains, and so read various books on the history, manufacturing, operating, and various types. He soon developed a fondness for trains, and often would try to figure out what kind of train passed by whenever he went to his hideout. In the present, he still visits this spot, to see all the different trains go from place to place. In an attempt to get her son to socialize a bit more, his mother signed him up for a Little League team. At first he found it a little difficult, due to the rigors of both practicing and learning how to interact with his team mates, but, as he improved, he soon was able to run fast, and developed a strong upper body. Although he was in no way a “star player”, and only improved in his interactions with others by a small amount, he was able to get a few home runs on occasion. Soon enough, Remy developed a fondness for it, and made sure he practiced when he got the chance. In sixth grade, his class went on a field trip to see a play, based off of a book they had been reading in class. Remy was enchanted at the actors’ ability to bring the story to life, to “transform” into various characters quite far from their actual personalities. Soon enough, Remy started watching various documentaries on how certain films were made, such as the actors’ thoughts during filming, or how special effects were done. After repeatedly asking his mother, he decided to sign up for the drama class in middle school. There, he learned how to act in various roles, such as the scheming villain, or the happy-go-lucky hero. In a way, he feels that when he acts, he is becoming another person, one much more “interesting” than him. Around this time, he also decided to interact more with his classmates. At first, it was a little difficult, due to his usually avoiding them, but soon, he made a few close friends, some of which he still has today, and eventually grew to become more social. However, this has resulted in him being slightly socially awkward, which still persists to this day. For his 13th birthday, he received a camera, and some Photoshop CDs. Remy was quite delighted at this, and soon started taking pictures. He loved to take those of landscapes and various people. However, oftentimes his childhood interest in trains would often show up in these pictures, in various ways. He can still be seen sometimes carrying around his camera, looking for new things to take pictures of, including classmates (with their permission), various buildings, landscapes, and many others. Towards the end of 8th grade, he received some news; his sister, Josée, was coming over to live with them. Remy was unsure about the whole scenario. He did not know much about his father and sister, but he had heard some details from his mother. During the summer, to his surprise his mother had to go to Canada to pick her up. Remy stayed at a relative’s house in the area during this time period, but, for the first time in his life, his mother, who had always been there for him, was far away. Remy was nervous at this, and possibly even frightened. When she came home, his mother brought back a smaller, female version of him. Although the two siblings started off fairly decently, they eventually had a rivalry, that, at its core, revolved around getting attention from their mother. Josée had apparently become jealous of his relationship with his mother. To make matters worse, although he would not admit it, at times he felt Josée was more cared about by his mother, based on her concern for Josée's medical condition. As a result of this mindset, he tried harder than ever to get the leading roles in a play, or get his baseball team to win, in the hopes that his mother would be proud, and he would “regain” her love, in a way. This has lead to him being stereotyped as a “mama's boy” by some. It came to a head one evening, when their mother went away for the weekend. Josée immediately began ordering Remy around, in an attempt to keep the house clean for her when she got back. This annoyed Remy to a considerable extent, but continued to listen to her and follow her instructions. When it came time to make dinner, the twins had an argument revolving around who should make it for their mother. Eventually, the twins decided to each make their own meal for her when she got back. This, however, did not solve the problem, as later that night, they started arguing again about who made the better meal, and soon Remy got furious. And so, he blurted out without thinking that their mother chose him when she and her dad separated because she liked him better in the first place. The fight turned physical, but was quickly interrupted by their mother, who had arrived home earlier that evening. Although the fight only resulted in a few bruises, this cemented the twins' rivalry, which, soon enough, became known to their classmates. He continued his work in drama in high school, after deciding that he wanted to take more classes. Although he does not consider himself among the best, he is fairly competent at acting, in spite of his seemingly timid demeanor. Despite his wishes, he did not get the leading role most of the time, but he still enjoyed the roles given out to him. However, as time passed, his desire to impress his mother grew into a desire to impress his peers in general. On the stage, he would sometimes play roles that were fairly emotive, but off stage, he would easily be pressed into an action, even if it meant that he was doing something he had no desire to do. Some people have criticized him for not standing up for things he opposes, even if it is apparent that he does not like it. The only possible exception to this would be when talking to his sister. In recent history, Remy has developed an interest in conspiracy theories. He had previously found a website that listed an assortment of them, and started becoming interested in the various beliefs about the government and the media. One of the ones that he most commonly likes to read about is whether or not the Survival of the Fittest incidents are connected to the Illuminati and/or government plotting. Another one he likes to read about is the “magic bullet” theory, based around the death of JFK. He has not made up his mind about which ones he believes and which ones he does not, but he still finds the concepts fascinating. Josée finds this interest "idiotic", due to her upbringing by their politician father, and so constantly mocks him for it. Remy desires to go into the film industry when he grows older, and is making plans to go to an art institute when he graduates to learn film production. At this point, he currently works at a store in the mall. Advantages: As a result of his participation in baseball, he is reasonably fit, making him both fast and strong in his arms, with possibly better aim when it comes to throwing objects. Remy is also a fairly decent actor, so if the need arises to lie, he could do so easily. Disadvantages: So far, many of his actions have been based around getting approval from others, which may result in him doing things only to be accepted by a certain group. In addition, his relationship with his sister could bring some problems with both her and other classmates, and could result in rash decisions. Designated Number: Male student no. 080 --- Designated Weapon: Switchblade Conclusion: Maybe B080 can give us a rousing performance of West Side Story with that little switch blade of his. Either that, or actually slice his way into a lead role in our little drama. He's got some strength, so maybe he won't end up a total waste of space. Just remember—keep it cool, boy. Real cool. The above biography is as written by KamiKaze. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: KamiKaze Kills: Alexander Seymour Killed By: Ericka Bradley Collected Weapons: Switchblade (Assigned Weapon) Allies: Josee Trembley, Katelyn Wescott, Sarah Tan, Reiko Ishida Enemies: Kris Hartmann, Joe Rios, Cisco Vasquez, Alexander Seymour, George Leidman, Gloria Benson Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Remy, amusingly enough, sounds similar to Remus. Although his handler has been known to put in-jokes in characters' names from time to time, this is unintentional. *He is his handler's first attempt at writing a male character for an extended period of time. *Remy does not make an appearance on Day 2. The reason for this was because the Day 1 thread "Ishida Hunting" had continued for most of that time period, without transitioning into Day 2. As a result the next thread he appears in is Day 3. Same goes for "Too Late" and "Alex in Sunderland". *Technically Remy is responsible for Alexander Seymour's death, by way of stabbing Alex and running away just as the Announcement started, leaving Alex in the middle of a Dangerzone. In the announcement, it was reported as his kill, despite the collar being what ultimately killed Alex. *Originally, during planning Remy was supposed to have killed Gloria Benson by stabbing. However, the death was ultimately credited to George Leidman due to the chair's impact having a larger part in her death than the stabbing. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Remy, in chronological order. The Past: *Erm... uh... well... errr... ah... well... Pre-Game: *Sanctuary *Burger Time V4: *Wake Me Up... *Ishida Hunting *Too Late *Alex in Sunderland *Eep Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Remy Kim. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Want my thoughts? "Blargh, wasted potential!" You read correctly. He had all the potential to become interesting, but I wasn't too invested in him I'm afraid. In hindsight I might have felt pressured into making a character like him in a way. He is the one male character I have, who isn't on some level a weeaboo, gamer, or outright loner like the other three. Not to mention it took a really long time for me to figure out how to post as him, he was really inconsistent, and his death was rushed because the thread went to chaos. Ah well. As I said, he had the potential to become interesting. Like Chase, there is a lot of things I wish I could undo. There is a slight possibility that I might bring him back for Second Chances, but I'll have to talk to Limmy and/or Sky to see if his sister will pop up, since, you know, she's kind of important to the Remy canon. At least I learned from this, right? - KamiKaze *I liked Remy. I remember him being the nice guy in one of his pregame threads, when Sarah Tan was sick, and that always was my defining impression of Remy. I'm not gonna debate that he's probably the least engaging of Kami's kids, but he's still pretty good and realistic, and it was cool to see him fall further and further into his negative emotions and dangerous side. I also think it's important to stretch as writers, and, like Kami says above, Remy was totally different from anyone else in her cast. For that, she still handled him well and kept him a character I was interested in and cared about, which I think is a notable achievement. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students